


so many things i would say to you, i want you

by yeehawpaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I promise!, but its fine idc, i would end it all for them, never have i ever posted something so unedited, no angst unless you look for it so just close your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehawpaulson/pseuds/yeehawpaulson
Summary: i can't summarize it without ruining it but it's cute!
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	so many things i would say to you, i want you

**Author's Note:**

> thank u lou for your big brain ideas (also title from Fuck it i love you by Lana Del Rey)

Misty had to squint against the bright sunlight streaming through the sheer white curtains in order to see Cordelia properly -- blonde hair strewn across the pillow, eyes closed, lips parted gently. She didn’t mind though. She’d go to Hell and back (again) just to be able to see her like this for the rest of her life. But she liked Cordelia better when she was awake, she decided, so she leaned over and kissed Cordelia on the cheek. 

When Cordelia didn’t stir, Misty started poking her in the side, all the while peppering kisses across her face. Cordelia scrunched her face and squirmed, but Misty didn’t stop until she saw Cordelia’s eyes open.  
“Good morning?”  
“Hi, Delia,” Misty said, rolling onto her stomach and resting her chin on her hand.  
Cordelia’s heart swelled. The look on Misty’s face -- one of pure, unadulterated adoration and affection -- was one that she knew she’d never get over. If she could have stopped time, if she could have frozen them in that moment, she would have. She would give everything up just to be there with Misty for the rest of her life. 

Misty hummed as Cordelia smoothed her hair, tucking curly blonde strands behind her ears. Cordelia shifted, then tugged on Misty’s shoulder, motioning for her to come closer. Misty obliged, laying her head on Cordelia’s shoulder, her free hand holding Cordelia’s. Cordelia ran her hand over Misty’s back, but Misty didn’t notice. She was distracted, fiddling with the rings on Cordelia’s left hand. She twirled them around her fingers, occasionally taking them off to inspect them. Cordelia laughed at this, a soft chuckle, even though Misty did this almost every day. She never really knew why, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Misty always paid such careful attention to her, something she’d never known before their relationship. 

Misty was stuck looking at one of Cordelia’s duplicate rings. She didn’t know why she had two, but she’d never thought to ask -- it had never been important. This morning, though, for some reason, she couldn’t stop wondering. The little frogs wrapping themselves around Cordelia’s fingers had always been one of Misty’s favourite things. She was comforted by the whole-ness it brought to her life, as if the rings tied Cordelia to Misty directly, like an indication that Cordelia appreciated Misty’s experiences. It was such a minute thing, and she was probably making connections between disconnected things, but it still meant so much to Misty.

“Hey, uh, why do ya have two a these rings?” Misty asked.  
“Hm?”  
Misty looked up at Cordelia, who was obviously not paying attention, and contemplated just telling her to forget it. But she couldn’t stop her mind from nagging her.  
“I just asked why ya have two,” she lifted the free ring up into Cordelia’s eyeline, “I dunno, it’s just kinda random.”  
Misty shrunk away from Cordelia’s gaze, suddenly embarrassed, and Cordelia smiled. Misty managed to make everything adorable -- it was one of the many (many) things that reminded Cordelia just how deeply in love she was. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Misty, she wanted to spend every waking moment by her side. 

“Oh, well,” Cordelia inhaled deeply, “I guess one of them was for you, in a way,”  
“What?”  
Misty jerked her head back to look Cordelia in the eyes.  
“But you had them before I came back,” Misty said, wondering what exactly Cordelia meant.  
“Yes, but I found them one day and they reminded me so much of you that I bought both,” Cordelia’s eyes glazed over as if she was about to cry, “Because only buying one for myself made me feel like I was leaving you behind again, or like I was giving up on finding you. They made me feel close to you, is all.”

Misty’s lower lip trembled and she started to cry. There was so much that she didn’t know about the time she missed, but this seemed to appease any doubts or worries she had. She knew in that moment that she would never love anyone the way she loved Cordelia. 

Cordelia repositioned them so she was holding Misty, so she could kiss the tears from her cheeks and wrap Misty in her arms and keep her as close as she could.  
“For me?” Misty repeated.  
“Yeah,” Cordelia breathed, suddenly overwhelmed, “I actually planned to give you one, I just never knew when, the timing was never right, and-”  
Misty interrupted her ranting with a kiss, pulling Cordelia impossibly closer to her. The contact grounded her.  
“You can keep ‘em, they’re yours anyway,” Misty said, completely unfazed by Cordelia’s near-spiral.  
“No because I want you to have one,”  
“Ya don’t have t’ give me one, I don’t need a gift. It’s not my birthday,” Misty said.  
Misty honestly didn’t care about the rings, but the fact that Cordelia had bought them because of her made her heart sing.

“No, Misty, it wouldn’t be a gift,” Cordelia started, she wasn’t really sure where she was going with this.  
“What do ya mean, Delia?” Misty asked, voice lilting with a small laugh.  
“I mean you should marry me.”  
Misty gaped at her,  
“What did you just say?”  
“Marry me, Misty Day.”  
Cordelia took the spare ring from Misty’s grip and presented it to her. This was what she had intended for those rings (at least when Misty returned). Misty stared at it for a moment, and then her face broke into a huge, dopey smile.  
“You mean it, Delia?”  
“Of course I mean it! I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you for months!”  
Cordelia was crying, and Misty was still smiling. Misty nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
“Yeah, Delia, I’d marry you every day if I could.”  
Cordelia slid the ring onto Misty’s finger and then they were both crying. Misty couldn’t see properly through the relentless tears in her eyes, but she couldn’t bring herself to even be the slightest bit annoyed -- everything about this was so perfect that nothing would bring her down. 

Eventually the tears slowed, and Cordelia pulled Misty back down to her. Misty pressed kiss after kiss into her neck, on her lips, across her face. She was so wrapped up in Cordelia, so drunk on her. Nothing else was important to either of them, the only thing that mattered was them in that moment. Misty hadn’t ever felt so loved, so seen, as she did with Cordelia. The rings and Cordelia’s proposal solidified everything for her -- confirmed that she could be happy again and that she was worthy of love. 

Cordelia could feel a shift within Misty. She could almost see how Misty seemed to open up, how she let her in -- even more so than she ever had before. Cordelia had been so sure for so long, but it hadn’t occurred to her that perhaps Misty wasn’t certain, that maybe Misty was worried she wasn’t enough. 

“I love you so much, Misty,” Cordelia whispered, “You are everything to me.”  
Misty snuggled into Cordelia’s neck as she listened to Cordelia murmur above her. She felt so safe in Cordelia’s arms, so at home. With Cordelia, she wasn’t a once-dead swamp witch. For once, she was her own person, she was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so unedited but i am ~lazy~ and also wrote this in one sitting thats all


End file.
